1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a data processing apparatus and processing method for executing image and video data processing, and data recording and playback processing, in a video game or game machine that simulates a ball game such as baseball or soccer, together with a medium on which is recorded a program for implementing such processing on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conjunction with advances in computer technology, video game machines which employ computer graphics technology have come into wide use. The popularity of such video game machines which simulate ball games such as baseball or soccer is particularly deep-rooted, and many video game machines of this type have been contrived. In this type of game, audio simulating the real environment in a real game is effected as a sound effect during the play of the game. In Pat. No. 2,552,425 (Patent Application No. H5-313705 [1993]), for example, a game machine is disclosed that produces play-by-play broadcasting by recording beforehand play-by-play terminology data that correspond to the progress of the game or the way manipulations are being made therein, designating those play-by-play terminology data that correspond to the progress of the game or the way manipulations are being made therein, and converting them to audio at a listenable speed. In this type of game, moreover, game characters simulating humans are produced, and all kinds of game characters are made to perform in the game. In this type of game, furthermore, the facial expressions of the game characters are made to change in conjunction with the development of the game.
Also, application software for games recorded on a CD-ROM is loaded into the video game machines. In such cases, it was necessary to have leading sector number information for the respective files in such software held in some form or other in memory in the video game machine. In a case where there are 10,000 such audio files on the CD-ROM, for example, when those files are associated in one file, 4 bytes per file, at the very least, are required for the leading sector number information, for which purpose approximately 40 kilobytes of memory must be used.
In the game machine, meanwhile, persons playing the game are specified, or, alternatively, a password is entered in conjunction with the progress of the game.